


Color in the Lines.

by maybe_deadcats



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacsepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some angst, Talented!Jack, Theater!Mark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_deadcats/pseuds/maybe_deadcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Mcloughlin is supposed to be on his way to his new Accounting School in America after being there for two weeks. Quote on "supposed to" , he was instead brought to MK. Edward High which is a school of Creativeness, Imaginary Art and all other sorts of art.</p>
<p>Being raised in a family that has been creatively void back when he was still in middle school, how will Jack react to the sudden barge in the act of Mark Edward Fischbach, who is the guy he's totally not falling for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color in the Lines.

Jack’s PoV  
I think I’ve counted enough of the unknown spots on this bus than my gray hair, emphasize on “I think” since I’m not sure. It’s been 2 weeks since I moved to America to study in a more “appropriate school” like what my parents and siblings have urge me to do.

  
As a matter of fact I guess I would appreciate the leisure of being alone on my own dorm. My parents have done me the favor of having my own room instead of sharing one, in exchange for me to follow them.

  
But all in all it’s quite a change to see the sky so Blue and lively for once, not like back at home where in a minute you can see the rain pouring at your doorstep. Not like I go out anyway.  
Just as I expected my white, long-sleeved dress shirt has been crumpled good thing I have a spare one. I looked at the people inside the bus even if I am in the back and there are at least 5 to 6 people here, I don’t want to embarrass myself for changing my shirt in this bus even if I have an undershirt.  
But just as I was supposed to button down the shirt I just took on, the bus stop on the weirdest school I’ve ever seen. Graffiti’s are on the walls, people with colorful hairs and clothes, not to mention how many and loud the people are. I don’t even have my windows down.

  
“Hey, kid! You coming down or what?” the bus driver said with no motivation at all.  
“what?” I answered dumbly.  
*sigh*”Get out of there!” The driver yelled as I quickly went out of his bus.  
“Well, someone has a temper.” I continued to finish buttoning my shirt and checked twice for perfection.  
I stayed at the sidelines of the school as I looked at it’s architectural designs and structure. It was unique and messy but it seems right, in a way.  
Is this really an Accounting school?  
I waited till the people outside the school went inside of it. I glanced at the inside and it’s even more catastrophic than the outside.  
Oh dear Lord, what has my family got me into?

Mark’s PoV  
I’m such a doof. I am currently looking through my reflection on my phone as I continuously ask “Why did I stay all night playing that damn game”. I have at least dozens of problems of how uncool I look right now.  
“God dammit Mark! Stop being a narcissist for once and look at the damn road.” Bob said as he took my arm to avoid a nearby streetlight.  
“First of all no, I am not a narcissist we’ve talked about this and second, I was playing Pokemon GO!”  
"Sure you are buddy." Ken added.

We all decided to be late on our first day at MK, not accidentally since we're not going to make it in time seeing that we stayed up all night and we even woke up late as hell. Those with me are Wade, Bob, Ken and his fraternal twin Felix. Unfortunately, the grumps were already at the school with Matt and Ryan.

"Hey, who is that?" Felix pointed at a guy just outside the school. He was wearing a Sky Blue, dress shirt some dress pants and was seemingly fidgeting from time to time.

We went close to him, I let myself tap his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled, clearly surprised.

Now, I would've calmed him down...if only time didn't stop suddenly as my mind imprints his beautiful face in my head. He has brown-ish hair with cute white streaks, expressive eyebrows and his eyes...oh my GOD his eyes are amazing. I could look at them all--

*snap snap*

"Mark? Mark?"

"You okay buddy?" Wade asked as Felix talked to the brown haired guy.

I looked at him again still mesmerized by him. "Yeah...yeah I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a bit too short. I havent had the time but I would in time. My other chapters would be longer than this. So feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
